A typical display device comprises an array substrate. A plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines are arranged on the array substrate, and the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines are arranged in an intersecting manner to define a plurality of pixel regions (also referred to as sub-pixel regions). A thin film transistor (TFT) that controls pixel display is disposed at each intersection of the gate lines and the data lines.